a) Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a cosmetics container, preferably constructed from either glass or plastic made to appear similar to glass. The container comprises a receiving segment with a planar bottom, is sealable by a hermetic cover, and further comprises an intermediate cover and inner container. The invention makes it possible to house two entirely different substances without the substances being able to mix.
b) Description of the Related Art
Known cosmetic containers comprise covers consisting of a conically tapering stopper cooperating with a matching inner cone of the container. In the closed state, the conical stopper sealingly rests against the container's inner cone.
Receptacles of this kind incur the drawback that in the event of unintentional pressure on the stopper, the stopper becomes wedged so hard against the container's inner cone that reopening container is difficult.